


Endure or How to Conquer Fear

by Reiz16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: "I've come so far, too far to give up now"





	Endure or How to Conquer Fear

I've come so far

Too far to give up now

I've done so much

Look at all I've done

I used to be the last one

Or not at all

I let fear run my life

Because I was afraid to fall

Now I've done so much it's hard to see

Just how bad off I used to be

People see me smiling and laughing to myself

I even get asked

"How are you so happy now?"

It's because I push myself

Even if I think I'll fail

'Cause there's always a chance I'll win

Even if that chance is small

And in the end if I fall,

I'll just get back up again

Because I know I won't let this fail

Ruin my chances for a win

I used to let fear run my life

But now I run my life instead,

And I know I'll always fear,

But I'll always try to win

And I know I'll always fear,

But I will always Endure


End file.
